Zalon
by Trjtry
Summary: A lot can happen in two years people pick paths and try to hide there decisions fate will usually force them to tell
1. Chapter 1

Zalon

Strawhats POV

Marine ships were dead on their tails. Cannon balls were flying towards them in three directions. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were defending the ship, While Franky, Ussop, and Namim were preparing a coup de burst. Nami was worried because the wind was picking up and may have driven them off course. Then the burst went off, Franky had fired it twice for good measure.

The Thousand Sunny had landed in the shadow of a dark, windy island. Robin came up from below deck she looked up and smiled as she laid her eyes on the island she said "We are at Baltigo. The headquarters for the revolutionary army"

Robin guided them to what appeared to be a rock in just off the coast of the island, but suddenly the rock slit in half and formed a cave. Inside the cave there was a dock with several ships, including one with the signature dragon figure head, which gave Robin butterflies to see. Zoro was the first to notice, he said "raven haired woman, what is with that strange look on your face?" Everyone tried to look at her but at that moment the ship docked and the rocks at the mouth of the cave closed. The dock led to an underground path that appeared to lead to what appeared to be a castle on the main island. With Robin as their guide they moved through the castle until they came to what appeared to be a doorway, but there was a figure standing in it. As they approached it turned around to face the Straw Hat pirates.

Dragons POV

Dragon was in his usual position staring towards the East Blue, out of nowhere his transponder snail went off. He picked it up with his white transponder snail he said into it "Sabo, report." The transponder snail responded "It seams that a ship has been sighted off the coast of the island, it seemingly fell out of the sky, landed by the coast and headed straight for the off shore docks, the cave door opened with out a command given, it has been confirmed to have the flag of the straw hat pirates. Your son is here, and they are intruding on the island, what are your orders?" "Let them roam Robin lead them to me."

Sure as Dragon predicted, the straw hat pirates eventually came to his usual post on the island. A tree of hands suddenly sprouted in front of him and pointed behind him. He turned to see his son for the first time since Loguetown.

Robin was the first to speak "I would like to introduce him to the crew." This statement confused everyone present except Dragon who replied "I he is in his room, but you should know something happened about a month ago he got out of his room and he found something, I'll show you what happened. The Straw Hat pirates followed Dragon threw the castle to a room by what appeared to be the grand bed room. Robin walked in and found a young child, of no more than three years, sleeping. She then said something that shocked the rest of the crew "This is Zalon, he's my son…"Robin paused like she was afraid of the reaction she would get. "Mine and Dragon's, Luffy this is your half brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zalon**

The Straw Hats had barely had enough time to express shock before a large crash was heard. Immediately Dragon's transponder snail went off, Dragon shouted "What was that, Sabo?" A familiar voice calmly came "Apparently some marines are about to open fire to the island, they appear to be looking for the Straw Hats." Dragon responded "This is the first time this has happened, I will destroy their gun powder when they go for a refitting, all members will move south to the West Blue base, pack up the vault, and prepare to move."

Dragon hung up the transponder snail and said this to the Straw Hats "I have to go to my outpost, here is an eternal pose for an island in the West Blue, I would like to give you a chance to spend some time with Zalon take him to the island where he will be safe." Luffy said yes, Nami took the eternal pose, and Ussop started cramming the child's items into his seemingly bottomless bag. Dragon "Before I go, Zalon escaped about two months ago, he was found playing around the vault and a grunt had let a devils fruit fall off a cart. Long story short he ate the Flame-flame fruit he may have control over it but we don't know how much yet." Dragon left after watching the amusing faces of the Straw Hats surprise. Zalon started to giggle and the room heated up.

Sure as Dragon had planned, after the rain started, the mariens gunpowder had been wet and they went off to get a refitting. The Straw Hats were preparing to take Zalon with them for a few days While they sailed down to the West Blue. Everything was set to go and most of the straw hats were on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Sanji, who had gone off to his room complaining on how Robin had been spoiled, and Robin, who was on Dragon's ship, were the only Robin and Dragon entered his private office on his ship,Robin said "Okay what are we going to do about Zalon, where can we leave him where he woud not be hunted down?" Dragon responded, "I would do what I did with Luffy, but I havent spoken to my father since that incident in the North Blue; he doesn't even know Zalon exists. Until we find a permanent place we need to know who we can trust. His head would be worth more than your first bounty just because of his ancestry. Any way lets finish this conversation on the island in the West Blue. If we don't want to have any trouble leaving, we have to leave now." Robin said "Okay" and kissed him before walking out.

It was a fearsome fleet worth at least 2 billion berries, the ships had set sail for a place that was long since dead, but had been recently revived. Dragon announced "Set sail, we are going to return to an island that knows great suffering, this island who had one famous survivor, we are going to Ohara."

**I'm pullin together my ideas give me any suggestions you think of**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: if anyone is acting odd, it will be explained in the later chapters

The ships had been sailing for about a day, they were moving closer to the southern Calm Belt in the New World. A grunt on one of the revolutionaries ships was looking through some binoculars as an odd ship, pulled by two snakes, appeared on the the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Nami was sun tanning by her tangerines, Sanji was resting in the infirmary after the nose bleed he had when he saw Nami in a bikini, Brook, Ussop, Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro were playing with Zalon, Franky was building some kind of weapon, and finally Robin had disappeared onto Dragon's ship and strange noises could be heard coming from his room.

-None of the Straw Hats saw the warlord coming closer.

**Hancock's POV**

Margarette pulled the binoculars from her eyes, she announced to the entire crew "I see Luffy's ship in the distance!" "What" Hancock said before running over and ripping the binoculars from her subordinate. After confirming the sight, she ordered the snakes to charge forward. The Kuja Pirates continued to advance towards the revolutionaries fleet until a single cannon had gone off and almost hit them.

**Sabo's POV**

"Sir with Dragon 'busy' you are in command, the ship of one of the seven warlords has been sighted off on the horizon,what are your orders?" the very grunt who had spotted her said this to Sabo, who responded, "Which one?" the grunt replied "Boa Hancock." Sabo thought for a second before responding " See what way she is going, if she appears to be heading towards us, engage."

**Straw Hat's POV**

With the sound of a cannon firing the Strawhats acted immediately. Chopper, Nami, and Ussop ran inside with Zalon, Luffy propelled himself to the top of of the crows nest to see what had happened, and the rest of the Strawhats were preparing for battle. Luffy looked around until he noticed the familiar ship of the Kuja pirates. He angrily jumped to the ship that had fired and started breaking stuff. Then he shouted "Who told you to shoot at my friend?" And an odd yet familiar voice called out from behind him "I did." Luffy turned to face the speaker but stared for a second, his expression jumped from angry to confused to ecstatic as he jumped onto his long lost brother that he now recognised as Sabo.

**On the Thousand Sunny**

Out of nowhere Boa Hancock jumped onto the starboard side of the deck and yelled "Where is Luffy!" confusing everyone within earshot on the ship.

sorry it took so long to put this out i think its okay but thats up for anyone reading this to decide


	4. Chapter 4

okay I orriginally intended for this story to be a romance between Dragon and Robin but I let the story flow and its starting to drift off ill try to focus on them latter

**On the Thousand Sunny**

Out of nowhere Boa Hancock jumped onto the starboard side of the deck and yelled "Where is Luffy!" confusing everyone within earshot on the ship. Sanji ran up onto deck and exclaimed "What happened, what was that canno," that's all he got out before his eyes turned to hearts. "Well hello there," Sanji said with lust in his voice. Hancock immediately recognised this and replied with a Mero mero mellow. Then she said it again "Where is Luffy?" this time she appeared to have tears in her eyes and she sunk down to her knees..

Nami came out to see what was going on, she was as confuse as possible when she noticed the crying warlord on the lawn of the thousand sunny. She approached the warlord and tried to comfort her. "What happened, who did what? Hancock replied,"I did something with Luffy during his training , and now i need to discuss what we are going to do next." "Well what happened?" Nami saw her answer in Hancock's eyes as she asked the question, Hancock stopped crying but kept looking down. Nami sat down next to Hancock. She said "Don't worry Luffy is near he went on to attack the ship that shot at you." Hancock's heart jumped into her throat, 'He's defending me, he truly loves me!' she thought.

About an hour late Luffy returned with his body looking almost completely round with a young man that none of them recognised. "Everyone this is my brother Sabo, I met him a little after Ace, we always practiced together, but when he tried to set sail his ship was shot by one of the Celestial Dragons. Sabo finished the story from there "I woke up in the care of the revolutionaries and I've been with them ever since. I wanted to contact Luffy, especially after what happened at Marineford, but knew that would compromise the revolutionary's mission."

Luffy turned and noticed them, his navigator had fallen asleep sitting next to Hancock, who appeared to be struggling to say this next sentence, "Luffy, do you remember when I came to Rusukaina a week before we were set to take you to back to Sabaody Archipelago?" Luffy responded "Yeah when I woke up my head hurt and you were gone, I asked you about it on the ride to the archipelago but you ignored it and looked at you belly." Hancock wanting to get this guilt off her chest said, "Okay, Luffy I got you drunk, then I raped you so that I could have your child," Luffy looked confused at her while everyone else present stared at her in shock. "Luffy, you have a daughter on my ship, her name is Rose, I waited this long to come find you because i wanted her to get strong enough to sail. We have been attempting to track you down for over three months now.

After thinking over everything that he had just heard Luffy responded to the only part of that statement he had understood he said, "Let me see her." Hancock called for her sisters to bring up Rose. Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia jumped up onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny carryng the one year old girl they handed her off to Luffy and anyone there could feel the bond between father and daughter form.

okay sory for drifting off but the next chapter is already written and it focuses around sabo ill try to get back to the subject around chapter 7 but till then enjoy whats next


	5. Chapter 5

I was trying to create something new involving Sabo well everyone else was busy so here is the idea I arrived at.

It was night, most of the Strawhats were sleeping. Robin and Dragon had been going at it like dogs. One unlucky recruit had been assigned the job of bringing them rfood as they only stopped to eat and rest, they had not left dragons room in days. Zoro was working out in in the crow's nest, with all the relationships that had recently come to light, he was thinking about his own relationship he had with Perona, she hadn't gotten pregnant but they had done some 'crazy' things between training sessions with Mihawk. He looked out the crows nest windows to see Hancock jumping up onto the Thousand Sunny, and walking over to see Luffy on watch.

"Luffy, we've known each other for four years, I love you but you still refuse me, why? This question had caught Luffy off guard, he looked into her eyes to see her face, he knew he could not hold out any longer. "I don't really want to get married." Luffy paused Hancock started to fear what he was about to say. " I don't want to for the same reason that I dream to be king of the pirates, I want to be free to go on adve" that was where Hancock cut him off, she kissed him, talking to Luffy in the universal language of passion. the kiss continued for about a minute until Luffy realised what was happening. Luffy looked at her confused said, "What was that?" Hancock smiled and said, "My feelings," before turning, unfreezing Sanji, and jumping back down onto her ship, leaving Luffy to think about what he wants.

The next morning, Ussop had explained everything to Sanji. He had taken it well relative to how everyone expected him to react. Actually it had given him a resolve, "I will get Nami, my ladies are being taken from me one by one I have to get Nami before she ends up with Ussop or worse. Over the next day Sanji spent all of his time making snacks for Nami and just generally being more manipulable than ever.

Sabo walked into the kitchen aboard the Thousand Sunny and started talking to Sanji, "Okay, it is painfully obvious that you are in love with Nami, and that you clearly have no idea what you are doing, so I have come to help you." Sanji obviously would not take this insult lieing down, "What would a ruffian , such as yourself, know about about enticing a woman, I have been waiting on this woman hand and foot for the past two years." Sanji said that last part with a smug look on his face only to be wiped off by Sabo's next words, "Where has that gotten you? She doesn't see you as a boyfriend she sees you as a butler. Do you even talk with her about anything other than 'What do you want for lunch?' or 'Do you want someone to come to hold your bags?'. Has she even identified you as her boyfriend? You are just a tool to this girl that she uses to the fullest extent possible, and i bet i could accomplish in a week at what you couldn't in knowing her for four years."

Sanji was worried, Sabo had been right about one thing she show little to no affection to him when he was not trying to help her in some minuscule way, but if i couldn't get her in a so long hell would freeze over before this stranger managed to seduce Nami. "What are your terms?" Sanji thought this would be an easy win. "Loser has to be the winners butler for the following week." Sabo replied with an evil grin. Sanji hesitated but agreed to these terms and the bet was on.

you know the best part of using a character that presumably died when he was 10, you get to pick the personality wherther it be an idiot or the worlds greatest player I just got the idea for my next story

well if your not confused yet your gonna like the next chapter someone else will be


	6. Chapter 6

im about to introduce a idea to this story but ill try to keep the relationships going most of the next chapter is written and its long

Robin emerged from from Dragon's bedroom for the first time in days. She grew out a tree of arms and swung over to the Thousand Sunny. She looked around the deck to find Nami, Ussop, and Chopper playing with Zalon and a new unfamiliar child, Brook was off singing a sad song because his skeletal appearance was scaring the kids, and confusing Robin the most was that Luffy was sitting on top of the structure with the ships bedrooms calmly talking with a woman that she recognised as Boa Hancock of the shichibukai.

Robin walked over and picked up her son, just then Ussop started to laugh "So you two have finally finished." Robin was as confused as eve, "What do you mean by finally, and what has been going on here?" Nami picked up Rose and started talking "To sum it up you've been 'busy' with Dragon for six days, anyone on his ship could hear you going at it, Hancock raped Luffy right before we got back together, and this is their daughter," Nami said gesturing to Rose " Hancock showed up about three days ago, ever since the following morning those two have been inseparable, and lastly i started dating Sabo the day before yesterday."

Sanji was entering the Sunny's Library, he walked in and handed Sabo his sandwich, "Explain to me what you did to get her, you tricked her didn't you, how else could you do that in one day." Sabo took a bit then replied, "It's really simple, I am the second in command for the second most powerful organization in the world, I had Nami pegged as a gold digger from the start, I saw how she was watching when we emptied the vault on Baltigo." Sanji thought on his feet and realized, "Dude, shes using you." "Nah I didn't think of that." Sabo sarcastically replied. "I've dealt with her kind before and I see no shops in this fleet of ships and I have guards watching that vault 24/7, I know what I'm doing. Honestly I would be willing to stop playing girls for her but ."

Nami and Robin had walked up to the base of the ladder leading into the library, but had stopped hen they had heard talking above them but, all they heard was Sabo's last sentence. Then the heard a new lighter voice come from inside the library "Nice try, but I know about your kicking strength, I have the power of the Monkey-monkey fruit." before seeing Sanji fly through the trapdoor of the library and land at Nami's feet. Sanji opened his eyes and his anger turned to fear as he looked up to see Nami staring down at him in rage. Then the perfect punishment for Sanji, as well as reward for the little piece of information Nami had heard from Sabo, popped into Nami's head. Nami grabbed and dragged him up the ladder, she dropped him on his back at the top then walked over to Sabo as he shrunk back down into his human form and she kissed him right in front of Sanji just showing him he had lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I was stumped for a new chapter then I decided to bring in my crew after I read what was happening in chapter 650 i came up with a new plot line

Nami pulled out of the kiss, smiled, then looked over to Sanji. She looked back over to Sabo, but she was discouraged by the expression on his face, he asked, "What did you hear?" Nami happily replied, "That you would stop playing girls for me." Sabo was afraid about what he had to say, "Nami, I was cut off by Sanji trying to kill me, let me finish my sentence. Honestly I would stop playing girls for you but I have a five year old son that I rarely get to hear from, I don't want to set up a new permanent relationship until after I am in a safer life for the people around me. Nami as a word of advice, stop using/ tormenting Sanji, seriously hes the only human male left on your ship." Nami was left speechless by what she had heard. Sabo walk out the room and down the stairs he stopped by where Sanji, Robin, and Zalon were and whispered to Sanji, "Okay, we're even, I've tried to set you up in a position of power with Nami, good luck." After that Sabo left the room and swung back over to his own ship.

The next day a problem had arisen, Luffy, Sabo, Zalon, and Rose had raided the fleet's food vaults and the hunger of three Luffys had drained the them of all resources. To solve this crisis two ships left the fleet to go to a nearby island to stock up, Luffy, Hancock, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Dragon, Ussop, and Chopper, had all elected to board the two ships and head for the island. The ships moored themselves on a abandoned dock south of the town and as soon as they made land everyone went there own way, the revolutionaries went in a pack to go secure a bulk of necessary food, Chopper went into town searching for a spot to find medical supplies, Ussop went to plant and harvest more popgreen seeds, Sanji went to personally refill the food for the Sunny, Nami followed behind Sanji, and finally Luffy and Hancock just went to explore the island.

After a wandering around the town for a few minutes a boy about sixteen came up and asked, "Are you the legendary Straw hat Luffy?" Luffy looked at him and saw the sparkle in his eyes, he smiled and said, "Yes." After that the boy got really excited and said, "Hi, I'm Ryan I admire you and you are the reason That me and my friends wanted to become pirates, I want to introduce you to them." Out of boredom Luffy agreed to go see the Ryan's friends.

The boy led the pirates out of the city and over to a mountain. There they followed a path up the mountain until they were blocked by what appeared to be an pile of rocks blocking there path, but Ryan reached into a hole in one of the rocks pushed a button. The button made a path open up in the rubble and they followed it to what appeared to be a dragon shaped boulder. They waled in a hole that was in the dragon's stomach and entered to find five other people already sitting at a table in the room.

The three of them walked in and Ryan said,"Guys, look who I found wandering the streets." Everyone at the table looked up and almost as if on cue the boy at the opposite side of the table disappeared then reappeared on standing in front of Hancock, he said, Hey, I'm Leroy and I'd like to say I'm packing heat but I don't carry a gun. That statement coupled with his lustful expression made Hancock attempt a Mero mero mellow, but he side stepped it and the attack hit the girl behind him who remained unaffected. Leroy then proclaimed I love the Speed-speed fruit powers. Salome snuck up behind him and swirled around Leroy while he was not paying attention, Hancock prepared to attack again. " Alright that was enough playing, Luffy I want to have a word with you."

I decided to put my crew in action before the war with Big Mom next chapter is my prediction for what will happen in one piece when Luffy deals with the two people that cost him his brother most of it is already written i just need to type it up


End file.
